peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 November 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-11-13 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel asks for help from the listeners in unlocking the DVD player belonging to son William. His partner wants to use the machine but he has reportedly gone to the pub without telling her the code. The required digits are the date of the founding of the Weimar Republic. The question is answered later in the show (11th August 1919). *John had bought the Aretha Franklin LP during a record shopping trip in London that week, principally because the track played ("Going Down Slow") is a familiar favourite of his in the version released by Howlin' Wolf. JP: "I thought I'd like to hear how Aretha does it. She does it amazingly well." Sessions *Keys. One and only session (repeat). Recorded 9 July 2003 and first broadcast 09 September 2003. Tracklisting :JP: "Hello chums and welcome to Stowmarket." *Vaults: Part Of You (b/w 'I'm Going' 10") Red Flag Recording *Sack Und Blumm: Baby Bass Box (LP - Kind Kind) Staubgold :JP: "You might occasionally hear a bit of shrieking in the background. That's our Archie, I'm afraid, who's in the kitchen and not in a very good mood." *King Tubby: Hijack the Barber (LP - The Dub Master Presents....) Moll-Selekta *Keys: Love Your Sons And Daughters (Peel Session) *Freddy Fresh: You Can See The Paint (LP - Have Record Will Travel) Howlin' *Slumber Party: Why Do I Care? (LP - Slumber Party) Poptones *Technikal: Annihilation (12") Mohawk *Aretha Franklin: Going Down Slow (LP - Aretha Arrives) Atlantic *Thee Make-Out Party: Can't Leave The House (Various Artists Compilation LP – Let's Get Rid Of LA) Revenge *Mills Brothers: Caravan (10") Brunswick (Pig's Big 78) *Quinoline Yellow: See 14 Across (Mini LP - Cyriack Parasol) Skam :Starts playing the session track 'From Tense To Loose To Slack' instead of the one intended. (Wrong Track Moment) *Keys: Feel A Whole Lot Better (Peel Session) *Bukka White: Shake em On Down (Various Artists Compilation - Century of the Blues) Chrome Dreams *Mark Hawkins: Do The Butterfly (12" - Balti Boy EP) Victim :Trailer for the Festive 50, read by Mary Anne Hobbs. *Young Heart Attack: Radioland Hit Squad (b/w 'Misty Rowe' 7") XL *Island Girls: R.A.D.I.O. (7") White Label *Hindi Guns: I Don't Wanna Drink Mercury (http://www.discogs.com/Hindi-Guns-I-Dont-Wanna-Drink-Mercury/release/33053867") French Fan Club *Sharkey & AMS: Incorporeal Being (12") Synthetix *Keys: Girlfriend (Peel Session) *Mike Williams: Lonely Soldier (Various Artists Compilation LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Broadcast: Before We Begin (LP sampler CD) Warp *Volunteers: Ever Noticed (LP - Doesn't Make You Punk) Hardcore Hobbies Media *Alexander Kowalski: You Think You Know? (LP - |Response|) Kanzelramt *Phil Collins 3: Paper Round (CDR Demo) *Egoexpress: Something To Hide (Various Artists Compilation LP - WiR) L'age D'Or / Ladomat *Keys: From Tense To Loose To Slack (Peel Session) *D'Kat: Fidelfucker (Various Artists Compilation LP - Ballroom Blitz) Deathsucker *Bearsuit: Itsuko got Married (7") Bearslut *Rock of Travolta: Clean My Boots (LP - Uluru) Tablature *Riow Arai: Disturbance (LP - Mind Edit) Leaf *Move: Disturbance (b/w 'Night Of Fear' 7") Deram File ;Name *John_Peel_20031113.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment